


A Second Chance

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Thank God I'm A Country Girl [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Pre-Stardew Valley, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Work. Work. Work. Work. Work





	A Second Chance

Work. Work. Work. Work. Work. WorkWorkWorkWorkWorkWorkWorkWorkWorkWorkWorkWorkWorkWorkWorkWorkWorkWorkWorkWorkWorkWorkWorkWorkWorkWorkWork. After a while, the word began to lose all meaning. That was all Beth’s life was now. Day in, day out. For a corporation that only saw her as another cog in their sluggish, corner-cutting machine. Once, she’d had dreams. Of seeing the world. Of true love. Of re-enacting the stories told to her by her grandfather. Now what did she have? A grey desk in a grey office building in a grey city in a grey life. It was this Beth contemplated until the lead of her pencil, almost too small to use, snapped. She pulled open her drawer to find her sharpener. That was when she saw the letter. The dark green ink was faded and the envelope was held together by sheer willpower, but it was there and her name was written in a style half-forgotten to Beth and forgotten to the world. That of her grandfather’s. Curious, Beth pulled it out and, after checking that no one was watching, opened it, pulling out the slim paper within. That was when Beth realised what it was. A light in the smothering darkness. A raft in an treacherous ocean. A second chance.


End file.
